Long May She Reign
by prettylittleslytherin
Summary: Oberyelia Sand is the first child of Oberyn Martell. She is sent to marry the King in the North, Robb Stark, to secure an alliance with Dorne and the north. She never expected to be queen of anything- she wanted to travel and be free. But war costs people things, including their dreams. So she heads north. But will she find new dreams- and possibly love- while there?
1. i

I knew that Ellaria wanted me to be happy. Unlike other women in Westeros, she held on ill will towards me because I was her lover's child and not her's. She had always treated me like a daughter, and for that, I was forever grateful to her.

I was grateful to my father as well. If he had not come to get me when he did, my stepfather would have sold me into slavery. My stepfather was not a kind man; but he was also not a stupid one. When I was born, I was told by many that I did not look like him or my mother. It was soon revealed that I was a bastard of House Martell.

Once I was taken to Sunspear, I took on the name Sand. I knew that most of the known world frowned upon bastards, but in Dorne, people usually didn't mind. We have always been a very open-minded people.

But enough about the past, we'll get into that later.

Traveling to Winterfell seems to have taken at least two moons. We stayed off of the Kingsroad so we would not be noticed. I had quite a few people with me, but instead of a carriage, I was riding on my own. I'd help them make camp, go hunting, and do everything else that a lot of people in the Seven Kingdoms would frown upon.

But in Dorne, women and men were treated equal. I could do as I pleased. I had a choice in marrying Robb Stark, but I decided to do it. For my people, for Dorne, and for my house. Although I did not bear the name Martell, I was just as much a Martell as any other family members.

My father was not a fan of his eldest daughter being 'sold off like cattle', but I convinced him that it was my choice- which was true.

We finally arrived at a Northern encampment, and I could tell by the color of the tents and the direwolf sigil that I'd found the right place. I looked at my handmaidens and guards, nodding to them. I was about to dismount my horse, when a man came forward out of the encampment.

"Who are you?" He demanded. I certainly hoped that this wasn't the young wolf everyone spoke of.

I dismounted my horse, as did all of my people. Not including me, I had about fifteen others. Two handmaidens and thirteen guards.

"Oberyelia, of House Martell. I demand to speak to Robb Stark," I said, my voice not wavering a bit. I was quite a strong force.

"That's King Robb to you," The man said. People had begun to notice my arrival, and they prepared their swords as if we were going to be stupid enough to fight them.

"We're here on peaceful terms," I held up my hands, showing off the multiple rings I wore, and looked at my traveling companions. They did the same.

The crowd of people that had gathered suddenly split down the middle. A man came through, with an older woman following not far behind. He had curly hair- I couldn't tell if it was dark red or brown. Maybe both. His eyes were piercing, even in the night, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Lord Karstark, what is the meaning of this?" The curly-haired man, who I presumed was Robb Stark, asked.

"A Dornish bastard wanted to see you," Lord Karstark spat.

First of all, it was no secret that I was a bastard. My uncle only had one child, a trueborn son. All of the other Martell children- my eight sisters and I- were all bastards. People knew it, and I didn't care.

Second of all, a lot of the Northerners were quite wary of us Dornish. I could see why, we were far better looking than they were.

"You would speak about a lady this way?" Robb said, and Lord Karstark bowed his head in apology.

"This lady needs no defense, King Robb," I spoke up, and smiled gracefully at him. He seemed surprised as I continued, "What he said is true. I am a Dornish bastard, of House Martell."

Robb seemed stunned into silence. I guess it was because he was surprised of someone so willingly claiming the bastard title.

"Oberyelia Sand, of House Martell" I introduced myself, bowing. I glanced at my riding companions and nodded to them. They all bowed as well, "I would get on my knees, but well, this is a new dress, and the ground is muddy. I'm not used to this climate."

I glanced down and gestured to the mud. I had a hint of a smirk on my face, and I could see in Robb's eyes that he was amused.

"Are we going to stand here and talk about the weather?" Lord Karstark interrupted, and I chuckled under my breath. Impatient Nothernmen...

"You're right. It is quite cold-" I paused, and looked to one of my handmaidens. She walked over to the carriage of luggage that was connected to one of the horses. She opened a trunk and pulled out a new coat that was made for me. She handed it to me and I thanked her, before placing it on my shoulders, "So let's not waste time, shall we? I am, after all, on official business from Dorne."

I nodded to my other handmaiden and she handed Robb a rolled up piece of parchment, stamped with the House Martell sigil in wax. He took it, but knew better than to open it in front of everyone.

Robb finally seemed to have found his tongue, and seemed fed up with my games, "What's in the carriages?"

There were two carriages, both connected to two strong horses. They were beautiful, with the sigil of House Martell. He could tell that they were not carriages for riding.

"Well, this one," I pointed to the one closest to me, and walked forward, opening the side to show him, "Is full of luggage. Mine, and my handmaidens, and my guard's."

Rob nodded, and his questioning eyes moved to the second one. I walked around the horse and braced my hand on the door.

"This one is full of Dornish wine," I said, opening the side compartment. It had at least thirty large barrels, enough for his men.

Robb seemed wary, and glanced at the aging woman next to him. She looked a lot like him, and I figured that was his mother, Lady Catelyn. I'd heard that while the Young Wolf was strong, he still stayed by his mother's tit. I hoped it wasn't true.

"What is this for?" Robb asked.

"A sign of Dorne's good faith in the North," I smiled, and walked back to my position near my horse. I could still see the doubt on his face, so I rolled my eyes, continuing, "What, you don't trust me? Fine, I'll have a sip from each other the containers if that's what you require. More wine for me."

He seemed to relax at that, and nodded swiftly, "Lord Karstark, take Lady Oberyelia's personal things to a tent- a good one. Bring the wine to the cooks. I'm sure that her people would be happy to help you." Robb glanced at me.

I didn't bother correcting him in the fact that my proper title was Princess Oberyelia.

I nodded, "Ten guards accompany Lord Karstark please. As well as both my handmaidens- begin unpacking our things," I looked at my handmaidens, Allysa and Ella, grabbing one of each of their hands. I smiled confidently at them.

I knew they were nervous. Both, like me, had never been this far north.

That left me with three personal guards, not that I'd necessarily need them. I had my own weapons, but just in case I was outnumbered by too many. I was confident, but not cocky- except for in certain situations.

Everyone broke apart to do as they were told. Everyone still seemed wary of me, but I saw Lady Catelyn's face soften when she saw the kindness I showed my handmaidens.

A lot of Northerners were so strict to the people who worked for them. The Dornish weren't- the only thing separating me from my handmaidens is the fact that I was lucky to be born noble- or, at least, partially noble.

I walked forward and nodded to Robb's mother, "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Catelyn. I expect we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

I had a genuine smile on my face, but I knew that the secret of why I was here could be seen in my eyes. She nodded, smiling at me as well, but I could tell she was suspicious of me.

I offered my arm to Robb, "Care to show me to where we can talk?"


	2. ii

It didn't take that long for Robb to lead me back to his tent. Well, it wasn't his personal tent, but it seemed to be his army's headquarters. A large table was in the middle, with a map of Westeros. And there were pieces on it that were shaped like the sigil of noble houses. I smiled down at the little figure Martell's sigil- a red sun pierced by a yellow spear- and picked it up, looking at it fondly for a second, before placing it down.

Robb and Catelyn had went to the other end of the table, and were watching me. I glanced at my guards behind me, "Can you two please wait outside? I think I'm safe in here with the Young Wolf and his mother."

The guards nodded, and I smiled gratefully. They left, and the three of us were in silence for a moment.

"My King, don't you think that the lords of the north should be here? If we are negotiating-" Lady Catelyn started.

"I wouldn't call it a negotiation," I interrupted her, smiling. She seemed shocked that I would speak while she was speaking, "House Martell has made you an offer you cannot refuse. You'd be a fool to do so."

"And what is that offer?" Robb asked, an undertone of agression in his voice. My face didn't change, and I gestured to the letter that was still in his hand. He took a seat at the head of the table, and his mother stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't know whether it was true or not," I glanced in between them.

"Whether what was true?" Robb asked, unrolling the letter. His and Catelyn's eyes searched my face.

"That the Young Wolf still did suckle at his mother's tit- _Young_ Wolf indeed, it seems," I said, an amused smirk on my face. Catelyn took her hand off of his shoulder.

"You would dare speak to your king that way?" Catelyn asked, the anger obvious in her voice.

Robb looked mad, and like he wanted to say something, but I spoke before he could, "I just wanted to see if what they say about the Northerner's temper was true. I said it with no ill will."

Neither of them looked convinced, so I continued, "Yet one of your vassal houses can insult me upon my arrival? I'm just speaking based off the example that was given. Then again, being a bastard is no insult. I'm quite proud of it actually- not that either of you would understand what it's like."

My eyes lingered on Catelyn, and her face was flushed with anger. I'd heard stories of how badly bastards were treated anywhere but Dorne, and I knew that Ned Stark had a bastard son that lived in Winterfell with him. I could already tell that Catelyn did not make that boy's life easy.

"Let's just get to your negotiations," Robb spoke before I could continue. I think that he was trying to prove that Northerners didn't have a temper problem. But there was fire in his eyes. It was fun to bait them, I will admit. His eyes scanned over the letter, and I waited patiently, looking down at the map.

"A marriage alliance?" He spoke in disbelief, "Dorne wants us to get married?"

"Yes," I said easily.

"He is already promised to another," Catelyn interrupted.

I smiled and nodded, unbothered. That seemed to unnerve her, and I looked back down at the map.

"Yes, I've heard. To one of Walder Frey's daughters, correct?" I grabbed one of the House Frey figures- two connected stone grey towers, "Walder Frey isn't even a liege lord. And yet you'd want your King to marry one of his daughters? It's a joke."

I was only speaking honestly, and I know that a part of both of them agreed to me.

"He controls the Twins. It's the only way to pass... And he's given us 4,000 soldiers," Robb said, biting his lip and standing up. He looked at the map and pointed to the area he was speaking of.

"So force his hand. If you have all of the north and all of Dorne behind you, he wouldn't dare defy you," I said.

"All of Dorne?" Catelyn said, glancing between me and Robb.

"All of Dorne. We have more double the men you do. And, one Dornishman is worth ten Northerners- no offense," I said, "So, with your 30,000 men, and our 65,000..."

"We'll have 95,000 men," Robb finished, looking up at his mother.

"And, we're trying to convince House Tyrell to back out of their marriage alliance with Renly Baratheon. If they don't, well... We'll just have to eliminate The Reach's liege lord. But I'm sure they'll make the right decision- and if they do, you'll have another 60,000 men."

We stayed in silence, and I smirked, knowing that I was right- they couldn't refuse. They'd be fools.

"This seems to good to be true," Catelyn said, raising her eyebrows, "What do you want in return?"

"Yes, what do you want? It wasn't in the letter," Robb said, and I frowned, letting out a sigh.

"Yes, it wasn't in there for a reason..." I sat down, looking at my lap for a second. They both seemed surprised that I could show such emotion, "We truly do want to be on the winning side, and we believe that the north is our best bet, but..."

I sighed, clearing my throat. My eyes stung, almost as if I were going to cry, but I refused to. When my father and Ellaria had told me of this, I knew that it was the right thing to do, but that didn't mean I had to like it, "See, in Dorne, we work very differently. We believe that the oldest child- regardless of gender- should inherit the land. And right now, the ruling prince of Dorne is my uncle, Doran. His son would rule after him, since that's his only child."

" _'Would'_ rule?" Catelyn asked. I could see that what I was asking was beginning to dawn on her.

"The people of Dorne dislike my uncle very much. He's very pacified, and is quick to forgive our enemies. He'd be securing a marriage alliance with the Lannisters if not for my father. We want him taken off of the throne. As well as his son revoked from his heir status."

I could see the shock on both of their faces.

"You want to strip your uncle of his rightful throne?" Robb asked, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"He's a terrible ruler," I said quickly, my voice cracking. I took a deep breath and hoped I didn't appear weak, "I love my uncle, and my cousin, dearly. But they are not fit to rule Dorne."

"You would have your family killed?" Catelyn asked, seemingly horrified.

" _Killed?_ Oh gods no! Who said anything about killing them?" I gasped, shaking my head frantically, "My uncle and his son would still be princes. Just not... As the head of Dorne."

"And who would rule instead of them?" Robb asked, placing his hands down on the table.

"My father. Since I would be Queen, my sister, Obara, would rule after my father," I supplied easily.

"You sister's a bastard," Catelyn said automatically, then bit her lip, realizing she shouldn't have spoken so quickly.

Robb glanced at his mother and sent her a look that said _'please stop',_ before looking at me.

"It's true, my sister is a bastard. All nine of my father's daughters- including myself- are. But like I said, things are different in Dorne. Bastards can inherit land and titles," I said, "To the people of Dorne, a bastard could even be Queen."

My words silenced them both again, and my fingers tapped the table lightly- nervously.

Robb looked at my tapping fingers and my nervous eyes, and something changed in his face.

"Do you think that your sister- Obara, was it? Do you think that she'd make a good ruler? I mean, eventually?" Robb asked.

I smiled, chuckling slightly at the thought of it, "I do believe so. She is just, and sometimes ill-tempered, but not necessarily in a bad way. She wants what's best for Dorne."

I think that they appreciated my honesty. I was glad. I very rarely lied. I wasn't sure why people lied so often. The truth always made it out.

But in all honestly, my sister did not know that she would rule Dorne. Not yet. Only myself, my father, and Ellaria knew of the true terms of our deal with the Northernmen.

"So we make a marriage alliance with you and we get more soldiers, and the support of Dorne, and in return once I become King, we take your uncle and your cousin out of the line to rule Dorne?" Robb asked carefully.

I nodded, then added, "We'll also give you Dornish wine and spices in the years to come. It is a very good offer." I said. And I was right- they both knew it.

We sat in silence while Robb gave Catelyn the letter to read over. I traced Dorne on the map with my fingers, missing my home desperately.

Finally, Robb spoke, "We'll need the night to discuss the terms. Me, my vassal lords, and my counsel."

I nodded, smiling lightly at him.

"I really do hope that I didn't come off as too rude," I said, standing up. I glanced at Dorne on the map again one more time before bowing, "Goodnight, King Robb, Lady Catelyn."

"Goodnight, Lady Oberyelia," Robb said, struggling a bit with the pronunciation of my name.

I let a small laugh escape my mouth, and grinned at him, "It's Oberyelia[OH-BER-L-E-YUH]," I pronounced it easily and slowly for him, "And technically my title is Princess Oberyelia. But you can call me Elli."

He smiled- a real, genuine smile. I think it was the first one I'd gotten from him. Our eyes connected and for a second I couldn't look away. But after a moment I turned around and walked out of the tent, my cheeks warm.


End file.
